Interrogation
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Gene wants revenge on Alex for the days events, so waits till after hours to take her in for questioning....'Sequel' to 'Caught Redhanded'. Definite M. GAlex.


**I don't own the Ashes to Ashes characters**

**--**

**Sequel to 'Caught Redhanded'- I'd started it anyway, then wasn't sure if I'd end up finishing/posting it, but got a request, so here it is... enjoy the smut lol.**

**---**

All afternoon he sat, cooped up in his office, toying with the handcuffs at his waist and wondering how best to get her back... it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed it, and he'd only have embarrassed her privately about the sexuality of their encounter were it not for the fact she decided to make it public knowledge she had him cuffed to a bloody railing, but now she needed to be repaid in kind, and it was the principal of the matter; she needed to get her comeuppance for it, or he'd have to live with that sly little grin on her face every time he fucked her for the next two months.

So he sat there, watching as she lazily trawled through a pile of paperwork, occasionally looking up to talk to Ray, Chris or Shaz. Once, he saw her getting up to go to the kitchen, and was about to follow her and cuff her to the sink when Chris and Shaz followed, their laughter reaching his ears a few moments later. He disguised the movement he had made to follow them as an attempt to straighten out his overcoat, dusting it off and sitting himself back down again. She didn't even look at him when she went to sit back down, and decided that later, when he had his way with her, he'd tell her off for neglecting to cater for the needs of a superior officer... maybe he'd even make her wear an apron and wait on him hand and foot... The idea entertained him for a few minutes, before he decided an apron was just too kind.

---

Alex knew he was planning something; he didn't like to sit in his room for hours, he just got bored... he was most likely sketching out his next doodle, and thinking of new, original ways to embarrass her in front of her colleagues... At six o'clock, when Ray, Chris, Shaz and the others left to go to Luigi's, she made her excuses to them and walked with deliberate intent toward her DCI's office, smiling as she opened the door to find him toying deftly with a pair of handcuffs.

"Reminiscing are we, Guv?" She didn't try to keep the teasing from her voice, swaying over to his desk and planting her arms a good distance apart, leaning forwards so her breasts were on a level with his eyes. His eyebrows rose skywards as he hooked the cuffs back to his belt and she smiled, raising an inquisitive eyebrow herself as she looked at him. "Well?"

"I'm thinking," Gene said gruffly, "'bout the best way to fuck you with your hands and ankles cuffed together... any suggestions, Bollyknickers?"

Alex hid her flush, standing and making her way around the desk, sliding herself onto the wooden surface directly in front of him and hooking her legs through the holes in the armrests of his chair. He looked at her feet, gaze travelling slowly and tentatively towards her crotch and then up over her breasts again before he took one foot in his hand, removing her forsaken white boot and tossing it aside before rubbing gentle, soothing circles into her foot through the soft cotton of her socks. She let out a small sigh of contentment, smiling at him through lidded eyes as he worked away the knots. He liked doing this, contrary to what he told her; it was incredible what a good foot massage did, especially for a woman whose sex drive was constant and insatiable as it was. Until this morning, the best sex of his life involved Alex, a foot massage, and the coffee table in her apartment, which they'd broken in their heated fervour and had to replace before Luigi found out. It was worth the hundred quid he'd had to spend to have the memory of her 'appreciation' for his attentions stored permanently in his mind. He bickered to her if ever she asked for one, but he honestly didn't mind; there was something mutually satisfying about being so relaxed in one another's company, he just didn't want her thinking it was having that effect on him... she wouldn't enjoy it as much otherwise, and then nor would he...

Alex let out a soft moan as he rubbed slightly harder, her foot losing some of its tension as she closed her eyes to the sensations of his fingertips... he was good at what he did, even if he claimed to hate it, and she knew he knew what it did to her when he granted her this pleasure; it wasn't the massage itself, though it was sensual to the point of bliss, but the fact she knew what those fingers could do to other parts of her body and it made her want to come undone right before his eyes.

He watched her relaxing, her eyes closing and her mouth falling slightly open, he smirked, enjoying the brief moment of pleasure on her face before tugging her forcibly down so that she was in his lap, her legs round the back of the chair as he grinned wickedly at her. "Don't slip, Bols, might end up in an unorthodox position..."

The gasp that had left her lips as she found herself straddling his lap now turned into a seductive giggle as she rubbed his shoulders gently through the fabric of his shirt. "_How _unorthodox, DCI Hunt?"

He smirked, "enough that a senior officer might have to employ disciplinary action, DI Drake."

"How thrilling," she murmured, nuzzling his neck lightly. "I rather feel like I'm missing something of vital importance in my policing education... what sort of disciplinary action are we talking about?"

She felt the chuckle that shook his throat, and shivered against him as she continued to caress the pulse point with her lips. "Interrogation mostly... into the misuse of policing equipment for personal gain..." his hands slid up over her thighs and rested on the small of her back, very briefly, before he seemed to think better of it, and instead slid them round to her front, cupping her breasts and giving them a rough squeeze before pulling her back for a fierce kiss. She giggled into his mouth, then whispered her reply to him with feigned innocence.

"I can't imagine who would dare to do such a thing Chief Inspector." Her angelic portrayal brought a smirk to his face and a twitch to his groin, and his questioning eyebrow was quirked again as she continued to look at him with apparent benevolence.

"Nobody at all? Can't believe that Bols... no suspicious acting birds? No funny looking DI's lurking about in white boots with a bunch of keys in one hand and cuffs in the other..." he leant forwards to kiss her fiercely, hand slipping underneath her top before he growled, "bollucks to that." Alex pressed her hips into his hard, the pressure doing wonders to his body before he let out a harsh growl and stood up, shoving the chair backwards and pressing her down onto the desk, his body crushing hers as he continued to kiss her, whilst one hand fumbled at his belt, reaching for his loose and unattached cuffs before tugging her arms from around his neck, holding them above his head and lashing them together with deliberately hard movements, delighting in the slight gasp she emitted which allowed him to push his tongue further into her mouth. He ground his hips into hers with intent before pulling back, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Well, Drake, looks like we've just begin your formal police training... how to cuff an unwitting suspect..." he stood up, pulling her into him, legs still round his waist as he made his way around the desk, biting her already bruised neck and delighting in the mixed noises of pleasure and pain that left her lips. "For the next part of your education," he murmured, "you're gunna need to accompany me to the interview room..."

----

He'd already gone to the trouble of raiding his bottom drawer for extra handcuffs, and once he'd got her into the interview room, the deserted table having never looked sexier in his frank opinion, he wasted no time standing her on her own feet and twisting her so that she was looking in the same direction as him. He didn't say anything as he reached round her to unbutton her shirt, kissing her lightly on the neck as he did so, before pulling it backwards and sliding it from her arms. With a small groan of appreciation at the sight of her heaving breasts, he began to kiss his way down her back, pressing his lips into the soft flesh in the hollow of her back and kneeling as he flicked his tongue out briefly, hands sliding slowly down from her hips and around the front of her thighs. One stayed there for several seconds, before moving up to the zipper of her jeans, and sliding it down, then slowly working the button open, with some difficulty, but not enough to put him off. His other moved further down her leg, brushing her calf and ankle before going to his own belt with the same slowness, drawing it out before he worked the cuffs open with an experienced hand, clipping it easily around the table leg, eyes closed, but avoiding the clang of the metal expertly before catching her ankle in it. She moaned. Apparently, it hadn't surprised her as much as he'd hoped, but there was still much to be gained from this whole experience and he intended to enjoy it thoroughly.

"Alright Bols?" He grunted, swapping hands so that his left went to his belt, while his other began to work gently against the fabric of her knickers, slipping beneath the denim of her jeans and teasing her clit through the thin material that separated them. He didn't expect her to reply, and he took the soft moan that left her mouth as the only response he would get; it was enough. He freed another cuff from his belt, pushing her legs further apart so that the next cuff could attach easily; she consented rather too quickly, in Gene's opinion taking some of the fun out of the whole cuff scenario, but then he was standing up, grinning with a sense of complete satisfaction as she looked back round at him, her hands cuffed and unable to move her feet. "You appear to have been a bad girl, Bollyknickers... why might that be?" His eyes were dancing and she glared at him.

"I bested a superior officer and he finds it necessary to exert some kind of egotistical revenge on me?" Her voice might have deterred him, were it not accompanied by the press of her hips against his fingers and followed by a groan of immense satisfaction as he slid one finger beneath her knickers and along the entrance of her folds, before using his other hand to bring her mouth around to meet his, mouth demanding and possessive as she leant back against his chest, attempting to lift her cuffed arms to put around his neck. He smiled against her mouth, hand leaving her cheek to press her hands back against her own stomach.

"No hands, Bols, that's half the fun..."

She glared at him, then turned her head round to try and capture his mouth once more; he smiled, releasing her from his arms and pressing her back forcefully. "Bend over Bols, gotta make sure you've still got that stamp on your arse..." he pushed her to the table with a smirk, hand sliding over her buttocks as he leant forwards so that his warm breath tickled her neck. His lips teased across the warm skin and she let out a small whimper, mixed in with a groan of annoyance.

"Jesus Gene, just touch me already!" He couldn't suppress the chuckle that rose in his throat at that.

"I _was_, Bols, and _you _tried to resist orders... naughty little Bollyknickers..." His hand slid around her waist, tugging her jeans down her legs, letting them rest around her knees before slipping his hands up her sides, tracing down her arms to the cuffs linking the hands together, pressing his mouth to her neck and marking her with another substantial love bite before removing himself from behind her, walking around the table and grasping her cuffs as he knelt down to her level.

"I'm charging you with indecent conduct towards a fellow,_ superior_ officer, and the unwarranted usage of policing equipment without higher consent..." he tugged briefly on her wrists when she attempted to stand up, crashing his mouth to hers in a fiercely dominant kiss that sent her head spinning as though he'd physically hit her... it was one of the most passionate kisses of her life and she couldn't even begin to remember his last words when he spoke again. "How do you plea?"

"It's not a courtroom..." she managed to gasp out, eyes glittering with undisguised lust.

Gene smirked. "You're right Bols, it's not. This is an _interrogation_..." the look in Alex's eyes was echoed in his own as he leant forwards and spoke calmly, in his best, interview voice. "Where the bloody hell were you at approximately twelve o'clock this afternoon, DI Drake?"

It shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did, and she knew it; she'd heard it before when he was interviewing rough criminals, and she'd disapproved hugely, but now, the gruff voice, the low promise of danger and the mind-numbing presence of authority, they all attacked her like nothing she'd ever known, and she was practically quaking before him, to the point that she couldn't form an answer. He leant forwards, eyes flashing darkly, and she was practically whimpering as he repeated the question, with an additional, "don't piss me off, I've got another pair of cuffs in my pockets!" He gripped her chin, pressing his mouth to hers again and catching her lip between his teeth briefly. "Now, where were you?"

Alex smirked, probably replicating the same grin she'd seen on the faces of so many smug criminals in the same room as her. "I was getting fucked, Chief Inspector." It wasn't an innocent declaration, but the way she said it, it sounded as simple and casual as if she had been putting her clothes on the washing line.

Gene had to close his eyes briefly and picture Margaret Thatcher so he could continue the role play a little longer. It was difficult though, when the whole conversation was based on sex with cuffs, and he was looking at, in his opinion, the definition of sex in cuffs, attached firmly to his interview table. "So you deny the charges then?" Yes, he thought, steer clear of the topic of sex as much as possible.

"Yes sir," she said, eyes dancing, "I believe the officer in question wasn't a superior at all... in fact, I believe it was DS Carling... you know him, don't you?"

Fuck. He knew she'd get him riled before she let him get all of the control, but this was too much, surely? There was a moment where he did nothing, boring his eyes into hers and searching for that mischievous glint; when he saw it, he grabbed her hands, pulling it towards one corner and producing, from what Alex thought to be thin air, another pair of handcuffs, slipping them around her right wrist and snapping it to the table leg. He looked at her with dancing eyes, following the line of her body, slightly uncomfortable and therefore unsuitably pleasing to him as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"I don't like fannying about Drake, so tell me what I want to know and I might let you off with a warning instead of a long hard spank!" He didn't know what he had expected from that suggestion; disgust on her part, probably, but when he saw her biting her lip, face flushing red and haunches shaking, he felt his jaw fall open, wanting to grab her by the hips and ram himself into her until she was practically nailed to the surface of the table and couldn't move.

---

Alex didn't even know where it came from; she didn't think she was the type to like restraint and spanking at all; with Peter it had always been good, but there were lines neither of them had crossed and that she would never have considered doing. With Gene, she did practically anything and everything, and it wasn't just good, it was fantastic. So when he said he'd spank her, it wasn't exactly surprising, really, that she started shaking and came right there in front of him.

In a few moments, he was unclasping one cuff and yanking her now free hand over to the other side of the desk, clicking it onto the metal leg and letting out a groan of arousal when she tried to struggle slightly. "Can't hit a woman," he grunted softly, "but keep doing that and I'll fuck you to kingdom-come!"

He hadn't planned on it taking this long to get her tied down; his original plan had been to simply throw her down, cuff her, fuck her and leave... evidently, his wish wasn't to be granted, but he couldn't work out how much he would have enjoyed it. Now, as he walked deliberately around the table and took in the view, jeans around her knees and pants clinging to her tight arse, he nearly let go and came in his pants. He reached a hand out, hooking a finger into her knickers and remaining still for several seconds before yanking his hand backwards, tearing the delicate fabric from her body and smirking when she shrieked in frustration; sexual or otherwise, he didn't know but it sounded fantastic, and he realised he didn't care for any more than that.

"So, Drake? You got down the alley, you spotted a weak, defenceless officer and thought you'd play a little game did you?" His hands travelled over her arse, then up over the smooth skin of her back, lips joining them as he skimmed up over her spinal column and breathed softly against her, then worked back down again, stopping only briefly to reach beneath her and toy with her nipples with deft fingers. She whimpered beneath him and tried to press her hips back against his erection, which was pressed hard against the base of her back. He pulled back, pressing his lips to the base of her spine before moving to carefully and tentatively bite the rounded curve of her backside; he hadn't done that before, always preferring just to touch it gently, or grab onto it while he rammed home, and he wondered if he was taking the whole situation slightly overboard, when he remembered she'd cuffed him to a railing in broad daylight and stole all of his keys and cuffs from his belt while taking advantage of a manly weakness. It seemed she didn't mind too much, spurring him on as his fingers trailed up over the backs of her thighs, resting just at the crease between leg and pelvis before he brought his mouth to her centre, blowing lightly on her wet, glistening folds very briefly before speaking again. "You're ignoring me Bols, and I don't ruddy like it." His hot breath continued to tease her and she was whimpering again.

"I didn't play a game and he wasn't bloody defenceless!" She snapped. "In fact officer, I believe he enjoyed every second of it, and he's simply too scared to admit it because it amounts to his being a masochist!"

His tongue flicked out to tease her, eliciting a small gasp before he pulled back and growled softly in reply. "Never denied it was good, Drake, but I'm not one for insubordination of a superior officer no matter how many blowjobs you get from the tart between your legs!" He leant forwards again, thrusting his tongue into her several times, fingers caressing her thighs as he did so, before he withdrew, licking and tasting along her folds like a man depraved of water drinking at an oasis. He hit her clit several times, making her tremble on the cusp before he pulled back, breathing heavy as he listened to her pleas for completion and watched her attempt to wriggle the table backwards, attempting to get closer to his mouth. He smirked, absently tracing her legs with his fingers before speaking again, voice gruff and slightly cracked as he attempted to overcome the arousal which was weighing him down at the taste of her on his lips. "Did you, or did you not, take advantage of your superior officers natural state in a public place, with the incorrect disposal of policing equipment?"

She whimpered. "Yes."

"Can't hear you," he growled, flicking his tongue against her sensitive nub very briefly and causing her to tremble once more. "Say it louder."

"Yes!" She hissed. "Yes I did, you stupid bastard would you just do me already!"

Gene smirked, pressing himself closer to her, then lapping her folds briefly. "I'll do you soon, Bols... can't wait much longer... but you can wait a bit longer, I reckon, 'ey? Nothing to hurry back to... got all the bloody time in the world..." He squeezed her thigh briefly, then stood up, pressing himself along the length of her back once more and slipping his fingers inside her as he spoke softly to her.

"Now Bollykegs, I'm gunna be honest here... I liked fucking you earlier... felt bloody amazing and I'm not pretending otherwise... but next time you decide to take advantage of my trusting good will and cuff me to a bloody banister in broad daylight, don't do it after telling me how you want to shag a fellow officer... I can handle you telling me what you want... I like it... I like having you scream out that you want the Gene Genie to screw you blind so that you forget where you are... but I don't need that bollucks, Bols, 'cause you know as well as I do that if Ray puts a finger anywhere near you I'll gouge his eyeballs out without a second thought and string him up by his balls!" He worked his hand into her faster, feeling her walls start to clamp around him as she gasped and nodded, breathily wording her assent in a harsh, guttural utterance of "yes, yes, yes!"

"Feel good Bols... always feel good..." he closed his eyes briefly, focusing on her uneven breathing and the heat of her tightness around his fingers, rubbing her clit frantically with his thumb as she let out noises of purely animalistic pleasure.

"Bastard!" She ground out, pushing her hips back against his hand and attempting to force his fingers deeper. "Please, Gene, just make me come... please..."

He grinned, "what's it worth Bollyknickers? I already got blown once today, and right now I'm getting a right good view of your arse... and while you're just laying beneath me like a little posh tart I get to think up my next doodle..." he smirked. "So what's it worth?"

"You can fuck me any way you want for the next two weeks!" She snapped, just please do _something_!"

Gene smiled, leaning forward to breathe in her ear. "I can fuck you any way I want whatever night of the week Bols, and we both know it..." He gently tongued the shell of her ear and whispered softly to her. "You like everything I do to you... so there's no argument about what you'll let me do, because the only boundary lies between us and being Nancy's, and that's been agreed, so as long as the dirt tracks unoccupied and I'm fillin' any other 'oles in your existence, I can't think of anything that you can convince me with..."

Alex hesitated, eyes closed as his free hand strayed briefly to her arse; no. They'd both agreed that was a place they'd never go; neither of them wanted that, though probably for differing reasons. Gene didn't want to know what it felt to be a nancy boy, while she just didn't want to feel like she was being ripped apart. Then, smiling, squeezing her walls slightly tighter around his probing fingers as she did so, she whispered, "I'll dress up in any costume you want... for a week... every night... different ones..."

Gene groaned as his mind went into overdrive, fingers increasing slightly in speed as his erection pressed achingly hard against his zipper as images of various different scenarios flashed through his mind; schoolgirls, nurses, bunny rabbits... was she seriously going to grant him his every fantasy?

"How'd I know you aren't spilling me a line Drake?" His throat was tight and he was aching to shag her, physically pained for every second he had to wait. His fingers worked her quickly, thumb rubbing against her so that she remained on the brink until she answered.

"I'm sure you'll find a way of punishing me thoroughly if I am."

It wasn't really an answer, but he didn't care; he leant next to her ear, feeling her trembling and tightening around him as he whispered, "come for me then, dopey tart." It was a command, and she obeyed, but his voice was tinged with softness that made her head spin almost as much as his earlier, frenzied kisses. She pulsated around his fingers for several moments before he pulled out and she heard a zipper and the rustle of fabric; she was desperate to touch him, struggling against her cuffs and attempting to pull back towards him. It was in vain and she knew it, but she continued, especially when he entered her in a swift stroke, groaning at her as she shook her whole body, his hands resting on her tits as he began to thrust in and out of her at speed. He didn't bend flat over her as he had before, instead keeping his chest at a good distance from her back, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her breasts as he plundered her body with his shaft, feeling her tight around his length and loving the heat of her arousal, the noise as he slapped in and out of her, the view of her perfect arse shaking as he fucked her over and over, jiggling in time with his thrusts, shaking her whole body and pressing her into the table, eliciting several grunts of pain, tinged with passion and pleasure, as her hips hit the wooden ridges of the table top.

"Fuck me, Gene... please... oh shit..." Her voice was quavering, gasps leaving her lips at regular intervals as he hammered himself into her, his hands continuing to knead her breasts relentlessly while he leant closer, sliding in faster and hitting her at a more effective angle, feeling the tightness increasing, treasuring the feel of it all, the knowledge that she was so close.

"Insubordination..." he grunted, eyes closed as he continued. "Fucking... Christ, Bols... never gonna be able to look at this table again..." she was crying out beneath him, cuffs shaking against the metal table legs and body sliding up the length of the table as her body became slick with sweat, a flush covering her whole body as he kept talking, the filth leaving his mouth making her indescribably aroused. "Wanna fuck you... so good... feels like silk, Bols... fucking silk on my dick... can't stop Bols... need you... so wet... so tight... so good... feel that?... Eurgh, that's me Bolly... take it all... feels so good... want you... need you... got to..." his voice died out as his breath simply fell away, unable to speak as he felt her reaching her peak, needing that small nudge that he knew he had to give her, wanting to give it to her... without thinking, he brought his hand down sharp on her arse, then slipped it round to squeeze and caress her into a mind-blowing orgasm, feeling himself being pulled over the edge along with her, both hands coming to her waist as he pulled her to meet his newly erratic thrusts, sliding her over his long, hard length four times before thrusting as deep as he could manage, right to the hilt, and spilling himself into her with a roar of lust.

---

He'd undone the cuffs, throwing them down on the table whilst she gingerly pulled her clothes back on, rubbing the muscles of her wrists to work out the cramp as he had done earlier that same down. He pulled his trousers back up, turning round to her just as her legs shook beneath her, his arms shooting out to wrap around her waist, pulling her against his chest with a concerned look in his eyes. "Bloody 'ell Bols, you alright?"

She smiled weakly at him. "Just went... jelly-legged..." she blushed. "You appear to be more of a Neanderthal in bed than I took you for Mr Hunt."

"That wasn't a bloody bed Bols, and I hope you know never to underestimate me in bed..." he pressed his lips to her forehead and lead her over to the corner, pulling her to the ground next to him and resting an arm around her shoulders. "I love my job," he murmured as he eyed the interview table appreciatively. Alex giggled quietly, nuzzling into his chest.

"It has its benefits, I'll give you that." She draped an arm across him and smiled. "I particularly enjoy the skill-based training exercises... I never knew learning to cuff could be so much fun!"

Gene laughed, "you've clearly been learning from the wrong people, Bollyknickers. I can make paperwork fun..." his eyes glinted. Alex looked up at him in intrigue.

"Oh really? And how would you go about that?"

He shrugged. "Ignore it and fuck on top of it... pretty much my rule Bols, you know me. Cut the shit and get straight to the good stuff!"

---

**PAPERWORK!!! AHH! IT'S PLAGUING MY MIND WHAT THESE TWO COULD GET UP TO! HAVE TO STOP! **


End file.
